Draco's True Love
by mysterygirl22
Summary: Draco finds out his one true love find out who or what it is. Starkid references. Enjoy! R
1. The Encounter

It all started in Draco's 3rd year. As Draco left the Great Hall after breakfast he grabbed an apple as he left.

As he walked down to his 'Care of Magical Creatures' class he looked more closley at the apple and relized it's extravagant beauty.

It had was smooth with shiny green skin and it was curved towards the bottom. It's stem long, thin, and very delicate.

It semed to create a sort of lust for Draco, a magical lust. Draco had a burning passionate desire upon him. He felt as though his very heart was on fire. A strange sensation went through him like his heart was flying, his stomach dropping, and his teeth gritted.

He had to control himself, but every inch of him wanted that beautiful, mouth watering, stunning, apple.


	2. Realizing Fate

That oaf of a teacher, Hagrid, was taking them to the forest for 'something special' as he had said, 'a real treat'.

Nothing in Draco's mind was more special, more of a treat than his apple.

As he walked into the forest his emotions came over him. He pulled out his apple, holding it close to him he breathed in the wonderful bitter-sweet smell. The aroma was encasing him like a cocoon. Then Draco, making sure no one was looking, licked the apple feeling and aroused he pinched the stem off of it too.

He looked at his apple in wonder. He realized that there was so much more, it was deep down in the _core _of him, he knows it now.

Draco looked lovingly at his apple and knew that he was ready.

So ready to go.


	3. A King

Class had just begun and 'professor' Hagrid had brought out a hippogriff, which was a combination of a horse and a bird.

As Hagrid droned on, Draco suddenly grabbed the apple and put it to his smooth lips.

The first bite felt overwhelming, it was greater than anything he ever felt. Draco wanted more and more he could not contain his pleasure. He bit again and again, each time the feeling got better and better.

He felt like he could do anything.

He felt like a king.


	4. A Core

The apple was almost gone and Draco began to worry.

What would he do without his special apple?

But soon his emotions became all too much and he did it again.

As his teeth sank in, he closed his eyes. The juice spurted into his mouth, the sweet-tangy taste bursting into his mouth. Draco moaned with pleasure.

Draco looked around quickly no one had noticed thankfully. 'Good' he thought 'no one shall know of my beloved or they will want it too. This was Draco's dirty little secret.

He looked up and realized that Harry 'Potty' had climbed on the hippogriff. Of course he did. Potter was everyone's favorite just because of what he did when he was a mindless, drooling baby. There he was Rocket ship Potter, Moon Shoes Potter, Starkid Potter, traversing Hogwarts on this stupid hippogriff.

"Nothing can compare to you" he whispered to his apple. His apple which now was nothing but a core but Draco didn't mind, it till made him happy.

Very happy indeed.


	5. New Beginnings

**PART 2**

His apple had been gone for over 3 years and his heart ached.

He felt pain and despair, his one true love was gone forever.

Draco had kept the core but somehow it had disappeared and it made him shake with rage. 'Probably a dumb house elf' he thought.

He was in 6th year now, more mature but still like anyone else, he was foolishly in love. It was a strange affair even Draco knew but he couldn't help himself, as he was madly in love.

He was coming to realize he would never find his love again, until the day the Dark Lord gave him the mission. The mission to kill Albus Dumbledore.


	6. A Bowl Of Apples

He was nervous but ready, he was determined, besides what choice did he have?

Let his parents get killed?

The Dark Lord would kill him too, would he not?

Draco looked around the Great Hall; he saw the Gryffindors in their house clad ready for today's game.

Draco sighed, he loved Quidditch… but he also loved his apple so what good was that?

Depressed, Draco looked down at his plate, it was empty but he didn't care as he was too nervous to eat.

Looking around he saw Goyle stuffing his face with toast and Crabbe who was forking fried egg after egg into his mouth, spraying bits and pieces all over the bowl of apples…apples?

Draco grabbed the bowl from further harm looking inside he saw several apples but only one that stood out from the rest… green, bright, and shinning.

It looked just like his past lover.

He picked it up and looked at it with loving eyes.

They were together again at last.


End file.
